Various techniques have been introduced to prevent counterfeit and alteration of high-priced goods or goods having contents of which authenticity is required. Conventionally, techniques using fine patterns, braille, hologram, RFID and the like have been mainly used to prevent counterfeit and alteration of goods. However, such conventional techniques have limitations in that it is difficult for an ordinary user to determine whether goods are counterfeited or altered, or have problems in that it costs a lot to manufacture a means for preventing counterfeit and alteration.
In this regard, the inventor has developed a method and apparatus which allow an ordinary user to easily determine whether an object of counterfeit and alteration prevention is counterfeited or altered using a substance of which color or light transmittance is changed as a magnetic field is applied thereto.